BrokenHarted
by reilert79
Summary: Jennifer gets a book tour, and Jonathan isn't happy about it. Max brings them together, as only he can.
1. Chapter 1

***Willow Pond***

Jennifer was at home, working on an article. She was investigating some nurses who were working to erase the stigma that surrounded women's mental health.

She was almost finished with her article and was about to submit it when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Jennifer, hi. It's Marcia. I have great news for you!"

"Good, I could use some!"

"Well, your book has been approved for publishing, and they put an advanced order of 500,000 copies, along with giving you an advance. They want a book tour, a press junket, and we already have several media outlets wanting you to do interviews".

"That's wonderful. When do I have to leave?"

"3 days".

"How long will I be gone?"

"2 weeks".

Marcia gave her a list of the cities and told her she would call her back with the rest of the arrangements.

"Congrats, Jennifer. You did good!"

"Thank you, Marcia. I'll talk to you soon".

She hung up the phone and called Jonathan at the office.

"Hi darling".

"Hi sailor. What time do you think you will get home tonight?"

"5 or 5:30".

"Perfect. I am going to order us dinner, can you pick it up on your way home?"

"Sure. Are we celebrating something?"

"We certainly are. Tonight calls for La Scala, and you and me, no interruptions, no distractions".

"My kind of night".

"Mine too. I will see you when you get home".

"I love you, Red."

"I love you, Jonathan Charles".

She blew him a kiss and hung up the phone.

She went upstairs and started getting her clothes ready to pack. It always took her at least a day to plan it all out. She also put on his favorite black negligee. She got out the large suitcases and put them on the window seat.

She was so excited. She hoped that Jonathan would be able to come with her at least for part of the tour.

After she got her outfits squared away, she went downstairs and made them both a cocktail. She always tried to have a cocktail waiting for him when he got home.

She figured she would go visit Max tomorrow before she left town. He always looked forward to her visits. It had only been a few months since he had gone to live in the facility. For now, he was holding his own, but his doctors had told him it was only a matter of time at this point.

Jonathan had taken his moving out pretty hard, but Jennifer had been there to pull him through. Max was more than just a friend to them. Aside from Jennifer, he was all the family that Jonathan had.

She grabbed his calendar off the study desk and grabbed hers so that she could map it out.

If everything stayed the way it was, Jonathan would be able to fly to New York with her, and stay with her till Sunday, when she went to Boston. From there, it would be Chicago, Dallas, Nashville, Denver, Salt Lake City, Seattle, and then home to Los Angeles. She would then have two weeks of California dates for book signings and media appearances. It would be a whirlwind, but she was excited.

She just needed Jonathan to get home so that she could tell him.

***Hart Industries***

Jonathan was finishing up at work, and was about to leave. He was anxious to get home to Jennifer, and hear what her good news was. He had finished putting the files in his briefcase when Kelly came in with a message for him.

"Mr. Hart, this was delivered by messenger just now".

"Thank you".

He opened it as she left the office.

It was a simple piece of paper, typed.

"If you don't go through with this deal with Freemont Corp, your wife will be in danger. Your choice".

No signature. No return address on the envelope.

He called the company that messengered the letter to him, but they couldn't give him any information.

He was livid. How was he supposed to respond to this without knowing who he was up against?

He called Stanley into his office.

"I want you to investigate everyone associated with Freemont Corp, and see what you can find out. And I want a detailed report about what the results will be if I merge with them, and what my other options are, such as buying the company outright, etc".

"Right away, Mr. Hart".

He finished packing up his files and headed home to Jennifer.

***Willow Pond***

Jonathan picked up what she had ordered from La Scala, and a dozen roses from his regular florist. He called the house on the way home.

"Hi darling".

"Hi. I'm on my way home".

"Great, glad to hear it".

"Not as glad as I am to be doing it".

"I bet. Long day?"

"You could say that. Lots of meetings".

"Where are you now?"

"About 10 minutes away".

"I have a cocktail waiting for you, and I already slipped into something more comfortable and the table is set….all I need is you".

"And all I need is you…forget the rest."

"You are so romantic".

He talked to her till he pulled through the gate.

"Is the front door locked?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm here, so you can open it now".

"Great".

She hung up and unlocked the door and opened it and found him standing on the other side.

"Hi, Mr. H."

"Hello, Mrs. H."

She kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He broke the kiss and then handed her their dinner and shut the door. He locked it behind them and set the alarm.

"Darling, what other doors did you use today?"

"This one and the one to the patio".

"Ok. I'll check those first".

She took their food to the kitchen. He was running around like a crazy person checking all the doors.

"Jonathan, what's going on?"

"Nothing. Just making sure we are alone, is all".

She stared at him for a minute.

"I'm not buying it, you're up to something".

"Jennifer-"

"Out with it. Come on".

She walked over to him and put her hands on his chest.

"Do you remember when we got married and I swore in our marriage vows that I would always love and protect you? Well, that's what I am doing".

She grimaced at him a little bit, and then decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Well if you are my knight in shining armor, then I am the luckiest lady in distress there ever was".

He kissed her nose.

"Darling, are you going to change clothes before we eat? I can get it ready while you do".

"That sounds great. I'll be right down".

She got their dinners plated and lit the candles on the table, and poured them some champagne.

He came back down, wearing her favorite sweatpants and a Grey Henley. He looked so sexy in his tight sweatpants.

He brought her the flowers that he had gotten her.

She put them in water and put them in the center of the table.

They sat down to eat, and he lifted his glass to her.

"To my beautiful wife".

They clinked glasses and kissed and then took a sip.

"Darling…what are we celebrating?"

"Well, I got a phone call today. And it seems as if-"

The phone rang.

"Hold that thought, I'll get it".

He got up and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Hart, it's Stanley".

"Hi Stanley".

Jennifer was mad. They had promised no distractions, no interruptions.

She was done with her plate by the time he got back to the table.

"Sorry darling".

"It's alright".

She sat with him while he finished eating, and he was telling her all about his meeting that day with Murray Financial.

She was trying not to be hurt that he hadn't asked her about her news again, but it was hard.

There was a lull in the conversation so she got up and started doing the dishes.

He brought his dishes to her, and after she had put them in the dishwasher, she turned and embraced him.

"Jonathan-"

The phone rang again.

"Sorry honey. Be right back".

She sighed. She left the room and he didn't even notice.

He answered the phone. It was Stanley again.

"Mr. Hart, I did some checking on Freemont's CEO, Grant Matthews. There isn't anything concrete as far as charges or convictions, but multiple business owners have reported that he threatens them with various things if they back out of the deal that he proposed with them. If what they are saying is true, he basically strong arms people into doing business with them."

"Has he followed through on any of them?"

"They all reported that they had been attacked, assaulted, victimized, etc., but there is no concrete evidence that will tie him to any of it".

"I see. Ok, well keep investigating and if you find anything else, let me know. Thanks, Stanley".

Jonathan hung up.

He found Jennifer upstairs in their room.

"I'm sorry darling. That was important".

"Yeah, well, at one time, I was important to you too".

"Jennifer, how can you say that? You still are important to me. You know that".

"Am I? I have been trying to tell you something for the past hour. Every time I start, the phone rings and you run off and answer it. All I wanted was one night with you without any distractions or interruptions. And instead, we've barely spent 10 minutes together without the phone ringing".

"It's business, Jennifer. That's important too".

"Well, it's a good thing that your business is important to you".

"Us. It's important to us".

"It can keep you company the next three weeks while I'm gone".

"Gone? Gone where?"

"That was the surprise. I got a book tour. My book is being published and I have a press tour, book signing tour and will be gone three weeks. I leave in 2 days".

"No. I'm sorry, Jennifer. But I forbid you to go".


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 2***

***Willow Pond***

"You what?"

"Jennifer- you can't go".

"Jonathan-"

"I can't explain any more right now. I'm sorry. You are just going to have to trust me".

"Are you sick?"

"No".

"Do we have a surprise trip that I don't know about?"

"No".

"A business obligation that I'm forgetting?"

"No."

"Well, then, that settles it. I'm going and if you think otherwise, you are crazy".

She pulled out of his embrace and headed for the bathroom.

He followed her.

"Jennifer, you can't go."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so".

"Oh really? Well, eat your heart out buster, I'm going".

She disappeared into her closet and reemerged wearing a different nightgown.

He knew what she was doing, she was mad at him so she put on something unappealing.

She went and climbed into bed, and started reading.

He sat down on the bed to try and talk to her. Just as he did, the phone rang.

He picked it up.

"Hello, Stanley".

She got up and took her book and her pillow to the guest room.

By the time he got off the phone, she was fast asleep.

***The next morning***

Things were chilly between them that morning. She was so hurt that he was trying to forbid her from going on her tour. It had been years since they had been mad enough with each other to not share the same bed.

He was upset that she wasn't trusting him. All he was trying to do was to protect her, protect them. Why couldn't she see that?

She barely kissed him goodbye when he left.

He pulled her close to him.

"I love you, Red. No matter what".

She nodded, and then he left.

She went to the study and printed off her documents. She left him a copy of her itinerary on his desk.

She thought about writing him a letter, but instead she decided to just write "I love you". She put that on top of it.

She decided to focus on packing and hoped that maybe they could talk tonight when he got home.

Just as she got to the bedroom, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jennifer, it's Marcia. Listen, we got an additional interview for you tomorrow, in New York, but it's going to require that you fly in tonight. So, now your flight will be at 5, Delta, and you will land at LaGuardia at 9:45. I got you an extra night at the Plaza, as well."

"Ok, thank you Marcia. Jonathan will hopefully be joining me at some point on the trip, but I am not sure when".

"Well, figure it out and I will be happy to make the arrangements".

"Thank you".

She hung up the phone and packed quickly.

She went to the grocery store, and stocked the house with all of his favorite foods and beverages. She made a few of his favorite meals and put them in the freezer and left the instructions on top for him.

Around 2, she arrived at his office to say goodbye.

***Hart Industries***

Jennifer walked to his office door and went inside. He was sitting at his desk, working.

"Hi".

"HI. Listen, Marcia called and I have to leave tonight instead of tomorrow. So, I came to say goodbye and I wanted to tell you I stocked the fridge and pantry for you, and I made you some freezer meals that you can reheat. Instructions are on top. I will be in New York through Sunday, do you think you could come out for a few days? I have to work each day, but not the whole day".

"Jennifer, I thought we settled this. You aren't going".

"Jonathan, don't be like this. I am going, and you cannot stop me from going".

"Jennifer, there is no point in discussing this".

"I should say not, since I am definitely going on this trip. You take work trips all the time. My work is important too".

"It's not about that".

"You can drive me to the airport if you'd like".

"No, I am busy".

"Do you want to come out and join me?" She touched his shoulder, hoping he wouldn't turn away.

"I can't."

"Well, then I guess there's nothing left to say". She headed towards the door.

"Jennifer-"

She turned back and looked at him.

"I love you. I am just trying to keep you safe".

"Safe? Or under your thumb? I love you too, but I won't be kept a prisoner".

She left his office without the goodbye hug or kiss that she had come for. She swung by and visited with Max before she got to the airport.

They had a nice visit, and she gave him a warm hug when she left.

"I love you Max. I will come see you as soon as I get home."

"I love you too, Mrs. H. Take care of my son for me, and I'll take care of the rest".

She kissed his cheek and then headed to the airport.

***New York***

Jennifer landed in New York at 9:45, and got her luggage. She took a cab to her hotel, and checked in.

She was starving, so she ran to a deli across the street from her hotel and got something to eat and brought it back to her room.

As soon as she settled into her room, she called Jonathan. He was just coming in from the office.

"Hi".

"Hi. Have a nice flight?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"How's your room?"

"Lonely, without you".

"House is lonely too".

"I'm sorry we fought".

"I'm sorry we fought too. And I'm sorry you don't see that I am trying to protect you."

"Jonathan, I do see that. But I have to do this for my job, just like you have to take trips for yours".

"Babe, I got a threat against your life yesterday. It's all tied into a business deal that I'm involved in. That's why I didn't want you to go".

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Because I was waiting to find out if it was legit. I had Stanley investigate it. That's why he kept calling".

"I see. And you couldn't tell me all this last night?"

"Jennifer-"

"Jonathan, I don't want to argue, but you had no right to keep this from me.

"I don't want to argue either, and I wanted to be sure it was a real threat before I told you".

"Are you sure you don't want to come join me?"

"I tell you what. What if I meet you in Boston Sunday night, and go with you to the other cities?"

"Sounds great".

"I love you, Red".

"I love you, too, Jonathan Charles".

"I miss you".

"I left you a love note on the desk in the study. And I miss you too".

"What's your day like tomorrow?"

"Today show in the morning, a few local station interviews midday, and then a book signing at night".

"I'll be sure to watch".

"Great. Well, I better get to bed if I am going to be up at 3 to head to the studio".

"Sleep well darling, I love you".

"I love you too. More than words".

She blew him a kiss as she hung up the phone.

After she ate, she changed into her pajamas and then fell asleep.

***The next day***

Jennifer was at the studio at 3:30 for her interview for the Today Show.

Savannah Guthrie was so kind and patient with her. She gave her a list of the questions she was going to ask before the interview started, so that Jennifer would be comfortable.

It was your basic questions, like what is your book about, and how long did it take you to write it, and what was your inspiration, etc.

Jennifer was excited to be interviewed. This book had been a labor of love, and she was excited to see it published.

Her book was a women's empowerment book, designed to encourage and inspire women everywhere to lift each other up, instead of breaking each other down. It was called "7 Secrets of Your Inner Vessel".

The interview started right on time, and Savannah was great at putting Jennifer at ease.

"So, tell me Mrs. Hart- how were you inspired to write this book about women?"

"Well, in today's society, and especially in the media, it seems as though all we hear are the horror stories. And there was one story out of the local news in California that really resonated with me, about girls at a high school who bullied and tortured this poor girl to the point where she hung herself during a live video on Social Media. That stuck with me for several days, and got me to thinking, what if someone had called this poor girl during the moments just before she did this, would it have made a difference? What if instead of 50 negative things being said to her each day, one day it had only been 49? And then the next day 48? We as adults can say whatever to our children, but they really don't pay attention to us unless we are saying the same things their friends are saying. And then it just expanded from there and took on a life of its own, and now it's a book about women for women. I feel like we, as adults, sometimes have the same reaction as high school girls do-we don't believe it unless our friends are saying it. Sometimes, your female friend is the most influential person in your life in regards to a certain topic".

"That's very smart. What types of things are mentioned in your book?"

"Well, for starters, we need to encourage each other. If a friend comes to you with a problem, you want to encourage her that she has the skills and abilities to solve the problem, and boost her confidence. Men find confidence extremely sexy in women, so you don't want to portray yourself as a weakling."

"That's true."

They continued the interview for several more minutes. Just before the end, they asked her one more question, this time about her and Jonathan.

"Finally, you have been married for several years now to Jonathan Hart. Is he supportive of your theories and your book?"

"Oh yes, very much so. Hi honey, I love you".

"How sweet. Thank you for joining us today, Mrs. Hart. And we would like to remind our viewers that you will be signing copies of your book at the Barnes and Noble on west 24th tonight from 5-8."

"Thank you for having me".

They signed off, and she had a few minutes in her dressing room before she was interviewed by Kathie Lee and Hoda. She called Jonathan.

He picked up on the second ring.

"Hi honey".

"Hi, did you see the interview?"

"You did marvelous".

"Thank you".

"One down, 20 to go?"

"Something like that. I wish you were with me".

"Me too, but I will be soon, I promise".

"I can't wait".

"Listen honey, I have to go, I have to get to the office. Call me tonight before you go to sleep?"

"You got it. I love you".

"I love you too".

She blew him a kiss, and hung up.

She had a full day of interviews and then had a couple hours to decompress before the book signing.

She missed Jonathan, but she was glad to stay busy, it made the trip without him easier.

Her interview with Kathie Lee and Hoda went flawlessly, and as soon as it was over, she left Rockefeller center and went to grab lunch. She had a few interviews lined up in her hotel room with the local media, and then she would have a few hours to herself before she had to be at the book signing.

She made it through the day somehow, and then got to the book signing. She was pleased to see teenage girls and college girls and women of all ages lined up to buy her book.

She signed each copy, discussed a few points from the book and then called it a night.

She got back to her hotel and ordered room service, and then took a bubble bath. After her bubble bath, she called Jonathan.

He picked up their private line on the second ring.

"I love you".

"I love you too. Have a good day?"

"I suppose, could have been better".

"How so?"

"You could have been waiting on me when I got home and I would know you were safe".

"Jonathan…not now. I'm fine".

"Jennifer, I can't help it but be worried about you".

"I appreciate your worrying about me, but I don't appreciate being controlled or told what to do. Do you honestly think I would have come on this book tour if I thought I was in danger?"

"That's a good point, but darling, you didn't get the threat. I did".

"Jonathan, I am not going to do this with you. I am tired, I had a very long day. I gave 5 interviews, plus had a book signing".

"I had a long day too, worrying about my wife".

She sighed.

"That wasn't fair Jonathan, and you know it".

"Jennifer-"

"I'm going to bed now. I will talk to you tomorrow". She hung up the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 3***

***Hart Industries***

Jonathan was in his office. Jennifer had been gone almost a week now. He was still planning on going to Boston tomorrow, but they hadn't spoken since her first day in New York, when they had fought again.

He missed her, and he was mad at himself for them fighting, but dammit, he was going to protect her at all costs.

His business merger was still going back and forth. Someone had sent him a picture of him and Jennifer from the society pages a few months ago, and Jennifer had been X'd out. On the back they had written "Just do what you're told and she will be ok".

Jonathan was incensed. He put Stanley on the case and briefly considered calling Jack to see if he could go protect Jennifer.

He was torn. He wanted to protect her but he didn't want to make her feel like a prisoner.

In the end, he decided her safety was more important. He called a few security firms and hired one of them, and placed a call to Jennifer in New York to let her know.

The plan was that they would accompany her everywhere. There would be three men with her at all times. When she came to her hotel room, there would be one man outside her room all night long, and the adjoining room would have a security guard in it as well. When she got to her room, they would check it out before she would be allowed in. She would hate it, and lord knows he knew he would hear about it. But, it was necessary, and only temporary.

The Freemont deal had taken another turn. They were making more and more demands. Jonathan was waiting till Stanley was finished investigating where the envelopes and threats were coming from before he signed the papers. His plan was to give into their demands, and then sell the company and take care of the employees better than Freemont was doing now. Or maybe he would keep the business and restructure it.

He called Jennifer's hotel and left an urgent message for her to call him. Depending on how the conversation went, he might just fly out tonight and watch over him herself.

***New York***

Jennifer was leaving a tv station. She had just given another interview. This afternoon, she was doing a speak and sign, sponsored by the local chapter of her sorority. She was looking forward to it, and she was in a great mood. She hadn't spoken to Jonathan today, and maybe that was for the best, with all the arguing they had been doing.

As soon as he got to Boston, they were going to have a long talk, the kind where she talks and he listens. Her dad used to call those talks "Come to Jesus" meetings.

She was in the lobby of her hotel and was heading to the elevator. The desk clerk called out her name, and told her she had messages.

"Thank you, so much".

She looked at them.

"Call Jonathan." "Call Jonathan-urgent".

She headed to her suite, and grabbed a bottle of water out of the mini-fridge and kicked her shoes off. She sat on the bed, took a sip and called him at the office.

"Hello, Hart Industries, how can I help you?"

"Hi Kelly, can I have Jonathan, please?"

"Certainly Mrs. Hart".

She patched her through.

"Hi darling".

"Hello".

"Listen, I wanted to tell you that first of all, I miss you terribly. And the other thing is I got another threat against you yesterday, so I hired you a security team. There will be three guys with you, everywhere you go. When you are in the hotel, one will stay in the room adjoining yours and one will sit outside your room. If you are coming into the hotel, they will check your room before you go in. This is just till I find out who is threatening, or till you get back home".

"Jonathan-"

"Jennifer, please. This is serious, darling. You have to believe me".

"I do. I don't like it, but if you want to do this, I won't stop you. When I see you in Boston though, we are going to have a serious talk".

"That's the thing. I can't make Boston. I haven't been able to close this deal because we are still investigating. As of right now, I will be able to meet you in Salt Lake City".

"Salt Lake City? Jonathan..you say you want to protect me, you want to keep me safe-"

"You will be safe with the security company honey".

"I feel safest when I am with you".

"I know, but I don't want to sign this deal prematurely, and them get to you and me while we are on your tour, and I don't want them to think I am not taking this seriously".

"So this is about you, not about me?"

"That's not what I'm saying".

"Jonathan…look at it from my shoes. If I had gone along with your plan in the beginning, I would have been a prisoner in my own home. I didn't. Now I'm on a book tour and you are trying to hold me prisoner on the tour as well. I can't win with you. There was a time when you and I couldn't stand to be apart for 30 minutes, much less 2 weeks. What happened to that?"

"Jennifer, I told you I missed you terribly. This isn't about you and me drifting, or anything like that. I am trying to keep you safe and I am trying to keep the employees safe. Nobody is trying to hold you prisoner."

"So, that's it? You've made up your mind? I won't see you in Boston, or Chicago, or Nashville, or Dallas or Denver? That's 6 days before I get to see you again?"

"It can't be helped. I swear we will spend some time together just the two of us when you get back".

"Yeah, I've heard that before".

"Jennifer-"

"Jonathan, I'm tired. I love you. I am going to bed".

She hung up the phone.

He slammed the phone down.

He called Stanley in.

"Call Freemont, tell them the deal is permanently on hold till I get back from a business trip. Give them no further details".

"Yes, Mr. Hart".

He buzzed for Kelly.

"Kelly, call Jack. Tell him I need to be in New York tonight, or as soon as possible. I need about an hour to pack and then I can meet him at the airport".

"Yes Mr. Hart".

He ran home and started packing.

***Willow Pond***

He was throwing stuff in a suitcase and frantically thinking to make sure he got it all. He was always in a rush, when he was flying, which was crazy, because they weren't going to leave without him, it was his plane.

After he was done packing, he headed to the airport.

His plane was waiting on him and he took off about 10 minutes after he boarded.

That would put him in New York around nine, and in Jennifer's arms around 10.

He opened his wallet, and looked at a picture from their wedding that he kept in there.

"I'm coming, Red. Just trust me".

***New York***

Jennifer had cried for a few hours after they had hung up the phone. She hated fighting with him, and she was so dang miserable without him. But how was she going to get through to him that she wasn't something he could control? She had feelings and opinions too, and she had some say over what she did. He had never been like that before. And she wasn't buying that it had to do with the threats he was getting against her. He had gotten those before and didn't act this way. Something else had to be going on.

She got up and got a cool compress for her eyes, and laid back down with it. It was a trusted remedy for swollen, puffy eyes.

Her phone rang, and she reached over and answered it.

"Hello?"

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

"No."

"Look, I don't want to do it this way. So, I am coming to New York tonight. I will be there shortly after midnight".

"Darling-"

"I'm on the plane now. I love you Jennifer Suzanne".

"I love you too, Jonathan Charles".

"What do you have scheduled for today?"

"I have a speak and sign this afternoon at 5, and then I was going to go eat at Scarpettas."

"How about you go to the speak and sign, and then get your food to go, and then take it back to your room? I should be there by then, and I will be able to eat dinner with you, after I get to your hotel".

"Alright".

"Jennifer-I promise you, we will get through this".

"Jonathan, if you are coming here, is the security detail really necessary?"

"Maybe not for the whole tour, but certainly for the next few days".

"Ok, fair enough".

"Jonathan?"

"Yes darling?"

"I'm glad you are coming to join me".

"Me too. I love you".

"I love you too. See you tonight".

She blew him a kiss and hung up the phone.

***Hart Industries***

It was after hours. Someone was calling Jonathan's office line. His voicemail picked up.

"You were told to follow instructions and your wife would be safe. Backing out of the deal wasn't part of the plan. You will pay for this, and more importantly, so will she".

***New York***

Jonathan landed at the airport.

He took a cab and had the cabbie stop at a florist so he could buy her some flowers. He called the Plaza and had them deliver a bottle of champagne and two glasses to her room.

She was picking up dinner for both of them, and he was planning on going straight to her room when he arrived.

The cab pulled up to the Plaza, and he grabbed his suitcase, garment bag and the flowers. He paid the cabby, and headed straight to the elevator.

Jennifer was on the 16th floor, room 1612.

He stepped off the elevator, and saw the security detail sitting outside her room.

"Hi, I'm Jonathan Hart. I'm her husband".

"Hello Mr. Hart. She's been in there about 10 minutes".

"Thank you".

He knocked on the door.

Jennifer got up and opened it.

"Hi honey".

She leaned forward and kissed him.

He came on in, and she got his luggage settled.

"I got us dinner. I got you the sirloin".

"All I need is you".

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

She let him kiss her and eventually returned it.

He gave her the flowers that he had brought her.

"I also ordered us some champagne."

"That wasn't necessary".

"Darling, we always celebrate with champagne".

"Jonathan, what exactly are we celebrating?"  
"Call it a redux of the other night".

"That would be nice".

They sat down and ate dinner, and then Jennifer got out her notes for the interview she had the next day.

After she went over them, she got up and changed into her nightgown. Jonathan changed into his pajamas.

He joined her on the bed.

"Darling, can we talk about this?"

"Later. I don't want to argue before bed".

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"I love you".

"I love you too".

He pulled her on top of him.

"Jonathan!"

He leaned forward and kissed her neck on the right side.

"I'm so proud of you".

"Jonathan, this isn't working".

"Give it a minute…" He kept kissing her neck.

"Jonathan…."

"You can't stay mad at me forever, darling".

He rolled her onto her back, and started grabbing her breasts while he was still kissing her neck.

"Jonathan…you can't just ply me with kisses you know".

"Always worked before".

"Jonathan! I'm serious".

"Ok".

He sat up and looked at her.

She sat up slightly and looked him in the eyes.

"I may not work as much as I used to, but my work is still important. It's important to me, it's important to those who read it. Your work is important to both of us, but your work isn't the only one that matters, Jonathan. You had no right to forbid me to come on this book tour".

"I was trying to keep you safe. I got a note in the mail that said if I didn't go through with the Freemont deal, you would be in danger. I can't have that. Last week, I got another note. It was a picture of us, and you had been x'd out. I was only and I still am trying to keep you safe."

"I understand that. But what about coming home and saying "Hey darling, I got a threat against you. Be careful. Or Hey darling, I got a threat against you, how about taking along security on your book tour?"

He nodded.

She turned and straddled him.

"I love you ten times infinity for protecting me. But keeping me prisoner isn't going to make either one of us happy. I have feelings, I have my own opinions, and believe it or not, Jonathan Charles, before I met you, I was very capable of taking care of myself just fine. As far as I know, I have never given you or anyone else any reason to suspect that I cannot take care of myself, and if I remember correctly, my independence was one of the reasons you fell in love with me. So I haven't the slightest why that's a problem now, after all these years".

"I'm sorry, darling. I just love you so much. I am not about to sacrifice you for anything".

"I know. I love you too. That's why I let you in the room tonight. And letting me make my own choices and have a say in what my life will be like isn't a sacrifice, Mr. H."

"You are so beautiful, Mrs. H."

"Don't change the subject".

She gave him a light peck, and rested her head on his chest.

He rolled her over again, and held her as he looked at her.

"If I didn't have you, I wouldn't have a reason for going on. If someone took me from you, I wouldn't know how to function without you. I had plenty of days without you, but it's the ones I've with you that mean the most to me. You are the most important person in the universe to me, and I will always do whatever I can to protect you because I love you more than life itself".

He leaned down and kissed her tenderly.

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place?"

She smiled at him and kissed him a few times.

He ran his hands up her nightgown, and squeezed her breasts.

She took her fingernails and traced his chest hair in between the buttons on his pajama shirt.

They shared a long, passionate kiss, and then he kissed the side of her cheek.

He whispered in her ear, "I have never wanted you more".

She kissed him, and reached down and starting pushing his pajama bottoms down. He was fervently trying to pull her pink thong down. After a few frantic seconds, they were totally undressed and under the covers.

She kissed him deeply again, and did that thing with her tongue that he loved.

She guided him to where she wanted him, and he thrust into her, never once breaking their kiss.

She started asking him something in between kisses?

"Ok sailor….you want it loud…or quiet and passionate….?"

"A little of both".

He continued thrusting into her, and she kept kissing him.

Suddenly, she could no longer stand it. Jonathan knew when it was happening. She was running her fingers through his hair. She tightened her fingers around his hair and started pulling his hair, which only excited him more, and he began to thrust faster.

"Johnnnnaaaaatttthhhannnnn". She barely whispered it.

She grabbed his shoulders and kissed him deeply and passionately as they exploded together. He held her and caressed her as they laid there afterward.

"You still got it after all these years…"

"You're not so bad yourself".

"I hate fighting with you, but making up definitely has its advantages".

She started scratching his back.

"If you had come with me…we could have been doing this all along…."

"I know. But I had to meet with Freemont".

"So, do you think it's Freemont who is threatening me?"

"I do. I had Stanley investigate it, and he found that the CEO of Freemont has a history of attacking, assaulting and strong arming people into doing business with them. But in each incident, it can't be traced to him at all, so there's literally no evidence to tie him to anything".

"I see…"

She hugged him to her and kept scratching his back. He wasn't planning on moving anytime soon.

They kissed and chatted a little bit, and then fell asleep in each other's arms.

***In the room next door***

A man was on the phone. His body guard uniform was lying on the bed. He was staring at a mirror.

"Yeah, he's in there with her. Pretty hot stuff earlier, if you know what I mean…..yeah, I know. I didn't know he was coming either….they were arguing on the phone earlier so I assumed he would stay in LA…yeah, the plan can be adjusted…instead of getting her, we will just get both".

He hangs up the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter 4***

It had been 3 days since Jonathan joined Jennifer in New York. They had gone to Boston, then Chicago, and were now in Nashville. Tomorrow was Dallas, then Denver, then Salt Lake City, Seattle, and finally home in Los Angeles.

The routine in each city was the same-local TV station interviews, book signings, and a few private groups sprinkled in.

Jonathan was sitting in on one of her private groups today-another chapter of her sorority had requested a speak and sign.

Jennifer got there about an hour before Jonathan did. Her security detail ever present, was right outside the door.

Jennifer looked gorgeous, in long white wide legged pants, with a tight scoop neck black sweater, and black spiked heels.

The sorority girls were all gathered around her, asking her all kinds of questions about the book.

"Mrs. Hart, we cannot tell you how helpful this book is. We have read it cover to cover over and over. Our relationships as sisters are very strong-it's our relationships with our boyfriends that need bolstering. Can we apply these principles to that relationship as well?"

"Worth a shot. Every good relationship will fall apart if you aren't honestly communicating with each other."

"How do you and Mr. Hart keep your relationship going?"

"The thing about me and Jonathan, is we are devoted to each other. No matter what is happening, in the end, he always puts me first. We could be at a party, or at dinner, or behind home plate at the Dodger's game- and if he thinks I am the least bit uncomfortable, he will want to go home so that I feel better. And I do the same for him. Before I left to come on this book tour, I stocked the house with his favorite snacks and drinks so he would be comfortable. Even though he ended up joining me, he was still comfortable before he flew out to meet me. It's the little things that make up the big things. And we live by a few simple rules, one of them being 'Take care of the big things and the little things will take care of themselves'. He makes sure that I have whatever I want, and I make sure that we do things he likes to do. For example, there are nights when he will call before he leaves the office and ask what I have planned for us. I might say "Pick up dinner on your way home". He always lets me pick the restaurant. Always. So, I make sure to pick restaurants that he likes, and not just my favorite ones all the time."

They asked her more questions, and it took on a girlfriends chatting together vibe, instead of a formal Q&A.

"So what is a day in your life like?"

"Well, if he's going into the office, we will get up, have breakfast together and then he leaves. I can write from home, so if I'm writing that day, I usually start that after he leaves for the office. Sometimes, depending on his schedule, I might meet him for lunch, or if we have a dinner party that night, I will be ready when he gets home so we can go right away. Sometimes, we get ready together, which is nice because we are able to talk without being interrupted. And I always, always, always, have a cocktail waiting on him when he gets home if I am home first. And rarely will one of us go to bed without the other one. But it isn't just about what we do together, it's also things like how it's done. He never fails to tell me that I'm gorgeous or that he loves me. I never have to wonder how he feels about me, and I make sure he never has to wonder how I feel about him. If we didn't have that in our relationship, I don't know that we would have lasted long at all. I am not the kind of woman to settle for less. I hope that makes sense".

They were loving everything she was saying.

She suddenly had an idea.

"I tell you what. What if my next book was about intimate relationships, and all the sorority members were part of my launch team? Would you like that?"

They were all so excited.

"The sisters of Chi Beta Gamma would be happy to help you in anyway that you need us too".

"Well thank you, I appreciate it".

Just then, Jonathan came in.

"Hello ladies." He leaned down to Jennifer. "Hi beautiful". He kissed her.

"See what I mean, girls? Don't settle".

He sat down next to her and she scooted close to him.

"They were asking me how we make our relationship work. I told them the truth, darling…that I am perfect and you dote on me, hand and foot".

"That's about it".

Everyone was laughing.

"Girls, the bottom line is, if my inner vessel is full, and functioning properly and all of that, I can take care of him much better. It's like that old saying "Always fill your own cup first, and allow the world to benefit from your overflow".

"Darling, you don't take care of me, and I don't take care of you, we take care of each other".

"Yes, that's true". She turned back to the girls. "That's what I mean about don't settle. If I was taking care of him without him taking care of me, he and I wouldn't have lasted long at all. I wouldn't put up that. So, it's also about knowing what you deserve and not letting anyone treat you worse than that, or less than that."

"And it's also about paying attention. She pays attention to what I do, say, like, don't like, the whole nine yards. She knows what to order for me from places, and she knows exactly how I take my coffee, little things like that. She can look at me and tell by what I am saying or how I am acting if I am sick. Not a lot of people could do that. You have to be in tune with each other and you have to stay in tune."

"That's true. And we also genuinely enjoy each other's company".

"So tell us- how did you two meet?"

She looked at him and smiled. "Well, it's a long story. But the cliff's notes version is I was a journalist and I had two main agencies that I wrote for-one here in the states and one internationally. And I had been assigned to go to London and get an interview. He was in London to do a deal with Kingston Motors. But the thing was, Kingston Motors didn't want there to be any press about the deal until it was signed. And Mr. Hart here doesn't do interviews. So, when I found out I was interviewing him, I had my work cut out for me. I left him probably 20 messages, none of which he returned. So, I had to get creative. I called and pretended to be the manager of the hotel, and told him the bathroom above him was leaking and that I needed to come check for damages. But the problem with that was, he was in the penthouse. So, no leaks. He ended up taking the back stairs down to the bar. I went to his room, wasn't let in, and went to the bar myself. And as I am sitting down, I realize, I am sitting next to him".

"Oh that's so romantic!" The girls were all loving it.

"This is where it gets interesting. Go ahead, darling". Jonathan was smiling at her.

"He starts talking to me, and then he gets a phone call at the bar, from a reporter. And he tells the bartender to take a message and then he starts going off to me about me, not realizing that it was me. So, then he asks me to dinner and I accepted, because I wanted to show him I wasn't the horrible person he had just described, and I was hoping he would drop some tidbits that I could use for my story. We had dinner, we went dancing, and then he invited me to his hotel room for a nightcap. We had already had 2 bottles of champagne, and when we got to his room, there was another one waiting. So, he starts to tell me why he's in London, and then he passes out, sitting up on the bed. So, I did the nice thing. I helped him lay down comfortably, took his shoes off him, covered him with a blanket. I whispered in his ear that I had a very lovely evening and then I left a rose on his pillow. I corked the champagne and put it in the mini-fridge, and then headed to my hotel. On the way out of the hotel, I called my editor and told him what I had found out. Here's the part where it gets really interesting. See, there was a company that didn't want the Kingsford Motors deal to go through, because it would put them out of business. So, when I was talking to my editor, someone was listening. After I hung up, they went to my editor, forced him to print the story with my name on it, and then killed my editor. The next morning, I showed up at Jonathan's hotel room because we had planned a breakfast date. But he had forgotten about it".

"I did not forget".

"Darling.."

"Ok, I forgot". Everyone was laughing.

"Anyways, he was mad because of the story that was printed. But, he still thought I was Louise, not Jennifer. So, it was ok. Then we spent the morning going all over the city and I managed to get away from him and go to my editor's office. I was the one who found him deceased, and right after I did, Jonathan walked in. And he thought I had killed him. So, then we are running all over the city because he wants to turn me into the police, and I am trying to explain myself to him, and all the while, the guy from the other company is shooting at us. So, we end up jumping onto a ferry, landing in a heap on the floor and we are finally able to talk. And this part here is key, girls. He looked into my eyes and said he believed me".

Jonathan knew what was coming…

"And then we get off the boat, the shooter guy is there, they fight, he takes me hostage and then Jonathan saves me. And by this point, I am beyond ready to get the hell out of London and get back to New York. So, we have to talk to the police, and I am finally convincing them that I didn't kill Brooks. And Jonathan walks over, and I am thinking, 'yes, he will tell them, and then we can leave'. And what does he say?"

She turns and grins at him.

"I told them she was a murderer, and used a fake name and shouldn't be trusted".

The girls gasped. And then they started yelling. "Why would you do that? That's so mean! I would be so mad!"

Jennifer was laughing.

"So they take me in, and I am steaming angry… and I resolve to never see him ever again. They question me, and let me go. I get to the airport, check in for my flight, and then someone from Scotland Yard tells me they need to question me further. So, they take me from the airport and we end up next to the Thames River, near the Tower Bridge. Jonathan comes over and opens the door and asks me to get out of the car. And I was like "No, I don't want to talk to you".

Everyone laughed.

"So, he convinced me that he only needed a minute. So, I was like fine, a minute. So, I get out, and he tells me to turn around. And when I did, he had 4 banners dropped from the bridge that said 'Will you marry me?' And I look at him like he's nuts, because we have only known each other for 24 hours, and in that time, we have been shot at, harassed, ran for our lives, and I was arrested and accused of murder. What a catch. So, I start telling him he's crazy, and that I have an apartment in New York and that I live in New York and what would my family say, and he has an answer for everything".

"Darling…let's do it for them".

She nodded, and turned to the girls.

"I said 'You're crazy'. And he said-"

"About you".

"And then I said, 'But I have an apartment in New York and you live in Los Angeles. And he said-"

"I don't want your apartment, I want you".

She turned to face him completely now.

"But my clothes are in New York".

"We have nice clothes in Los Angeles too,".

"What am I going to tell my father?"

"Tell him that someone loves you, and you are getting married".

She turned back to the girls. "Just then, this lady selling flowers came up and offered to sell us some. And I kept my eyes on Jonathan the whole time, but I handed her my ticket and said "Have you ever been to New York City?" And then we got into a horse drawn carriage that he had standing by and rode through the city. We were married a few months later, and have been happy ever since."

She leaned over and kissed him.

"That's so sweet!"

"When it's right, you know. That's why I keep saying don't settle. If it's not right, don't go through with it".

She looked at her watch. "Ok, so we have to get going. So, let me sign your books now, and then we can take a picture before I leave".

After she signed all of their books, they all hugged her and thanked her. They gathered around her and sang their sisterhood song, and then took a picture with her.

"Thank you girls for a lovely afternoon. Classy, Elegance, Sophistication, always".

They did the sign of the sorority, and then she and Jonathan left.

He had called them an Uber, and they took it to a restaurant to pick up dinner and then back to their hotel.

"Thanks for coming with me, that was so fun".

"Those girls adore you, almost as much as me".

He kissed her.

"You are always going to come in first".

She kissed him back.

They got on the elevator, and went to her room. As they came in and got settled on the bed, she turned to him.

"I think it was good that you came on this trip with me. I mean, good as in it helped you and me remember how we fell in love in the first place".

"I agree, remembering is good sometimes".

After they ate their dinner, she went to take a bubble bath in the whirlpool while he was returning some work calls.

Just as she was about to get out, he came in and slipped in behind her.

"Oh, good idea".

She scooted forward and then back against him.

He gave her a back massage and they just soaked for a long time.

"Darling…you haven't gotten a threat against me since you have been with me….can we call of the security detail?"

"Darling…I talked to Stanley earlier. I did get a threat. In fact, I got two".


	5. Chapter 5

***Chapter 5***

Jonathan and Jennifer were now in Salt Lake City. She was supposed to have a few interviews for the local TV station the next day, and a book signing.

They checked into their hotel and the desk clerk had a message for her. Call Marcia.

They settled into their room, and she picked the phone up to call Marcia.

Jonathan changed clothes, and perused the room service menu, while he waited for her to get off the phone.

He handed her the room service menu, and she tapped what she wanted, and then hung up the phone.

She kissed him. "No pecans on the salad darling". She went to change clothes while he placed their order.

As she settled back into the bed, she grabbed her briefcase.

"What did Marcia say?"

"Well, there's a magazine that wants to interview me tomorrow afternoon. I agreed to it because that frees up Friday, and you and I will have the whole day to ourselves".

"Great, why don't we go skiing?"

"Ooh, we haven't done that in a long time. That's a good idea".

She went over her notes for a bit, until their dinner got there, and then they ate together.

"Did you talk to Stanley today? Any more threats?"

"I did talk to him, but he wasn't at the office. He was at home. I told Kelly to call me if there were any other threats and I haven't heard from her".

"That's good".

"No news is good news".

They finished eating and then he set the room service cart outside their door.

She climbed under the covers and he came and joined her and wrapped his arms around her.

"One more day, till peace and quiet".

He kissed her head. "Can't wait, Red".

She squeezed his chin and kissed him.

***The next morning***

Jennifer was up early to do her interviews with the TV stations. Jonathan got up with her, and they went to the studio together.

After they were done at the studio, they were going to a restaurant so that she could meet with Angela Kirksey, the reporter interviewing her for the magazine.

The magazine interview was a little bland, or maybe it seemed that way to Jennifer because she had been answering the same questions over and over for the past three weeks. She just had a feeling about this interview but she tried not to dwell on it.

As they left the restaurant, hand in hand, Jonathan leaned over to her.

"I have a surprise for you".

She turned and embraced him and grabbed the collar of his coat.

"Oh, I love surprises".

"I know you do."  
"Give me a hint, please".

"Nope".

"Oh come on".

"You can try to persuade me".

"Like this?"

She leaned in close and kissed him a few times.

"That's a start, but I will need a few more".

She stared at him.

"I can't feel my nose. I can't feel my nose".

She kissed him again and they kept walking to the car.

They got back to their hotel, and into their room.

"Darling, would you like your surprise to be inside, or outside?"

"Inside".

"You got it". He called the front desk and asked for the manager and told her it was time to execute plan A.

He hung up the phone and embraced her.

"What are you up to?"

"You'll see. Now, go change clothes, into your robe. Trust me".

"Ok". She kissed him and went and undressed and put her robe on. He did the same.

"What are you up to?"

"You'll see".

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Hang on please".

He slipped a blindfold on her. "Wait right here".

He opened the door and motioned to the people at the door to be quiet.

"Come on in".

They set up where he pointed to, and then he went back over to Jennifer.

"Darling, I am going to pick you up and I need you to trust me".

"Ok".

He scooped her up, and then stood her next to the surprise.

"Here comes the trusting me part".

He took her robe off her and placed her on the bed and covered her with a sheet.

Then he did the same to himself.

"Ok you can come in now".

"Jonathan, can I take the blindfold off?"

"Now".

She took the blindfold off just as her massage began. He had booked them a 2 hour couples massage, and then a special hot tub soak in their whirlpool bath with special ingredients.

"Great idea, darling".

After their massage was over, they were helped up and into their robes and taken to their bathroom where the whirlpool was. The lady gave him the instructions on how to drain the whirlpool afterwards.

"There will be a blue substance in the tub after you are done. Sprinkle this over it evenly and then run a bath as normal. You should be good to go".

"Thank you". He tipped them generously and then they climbed into the whirlpool. The chemicals were supposed to detox your skin and muscles of toxins and make you sleep well. They had a chilled bottle of champagne and some fruit waiting for them as well.

They spent about an hour just soaking in each other's arms.

"Darling…this might be one of my most favorite surprises you have ever given me".

"Glad you are enjoying it".

He kissed her neck.

"I honestly forgot how tiring a book tour was. Exhilarating, but tiring".

"You are worth it, though. I'm loving this".

She looked at him incredulously. "You are?"

"Yes. And I owe you an apology. I have been really selfish all these years, with it always being me in the spotlight. It's nice to see you in it for a change, it looks good on you".

He leaned over and kissed her.

"Thank you darling. It looks pretty great on you too".

"Darling, what was that thing you said in Nashville the other day?"

"The thing?"

"Yeah, you said it and the girls all copied you. Class, something, something".

"Classy. Elegance. Sophistication".

"Yeah, that's it. What was that about?"

"Darling, a sorority girl, especially a Chi Beta Gamma, never spills chapter secrets".

She took a sip of champagne and smiled at him.

"Come on, darling. It's been driving me crazy. And I've been good. I deserve a special treat too".

"Ok, you're right." She settled back against him, and he wrapped an arm around her.

"Classy. We are to be classy at all times. Elegance. We are supposed to convey and portray an heir of elegance. And sophistication is because only the sophisticated girls are initiated. It all goes back to our founders".

"You my dear, are all three".

He kissed her, and then she finished her champagne.

He picked her up and set her outside of the tub.

He grabbed a big towel and wrapped it around both of them. As they dried off, she was kissing his neck and chest.

"Darling….I'm trying to get you into your robe".

"We don't need our robes just yet".

"As you wish, Mrs. H."

He picked her up and carried her to the bed and laid her down gently.

He went and got their champagne and fruit and brought it back to the bed.

She laid next to him, and fed him fruit, and he poured them another glass of champagne.

She leaned over and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Darling…I'm out of champagne".

"So you are".

He took the glass from her and then rolled over so that he was on top of her.

He kissed her passionately, and then she started giggling.

"What?"

"Nothing". More giggling.

"Darling…what is it?"

"Nothing, honest".

She kept laughing.

He figured the only way to keep her from giggling was to kiss her, so he did just that.

He had never made love to a giggling woman before, it was quite an experience.

He continued to do the things that he knew would drive her crazy, hoping that would overcome the giggling.

He was right. She was moaning and groaning and saying his name and they exploded in passion together.

He held her close and then rolled onto his back, bringing her with him.

She was still giggling.

"You are wonderful, darling". Giggle.

"So are you".

"I think we should do that again and again". She was giggling. "And I think we should have more champagne".

"I think you've had enough".

She giggled. "Maybe so".

With that, she fell forward, and passed out.

***The next day***

Jennifer and Jonathan were up around 8. She had a champagne headache, for sure. He ordered them breakfast, and then got her a cool compress for her head, and rubbed her temples while she leaned against his chest.

"You feel up to skiing today?"

"Absolutely".

After they were finished eating, they got dressed and headed for the slopes. They bought ski suits, and rented the rest of their gear.

They did a few runs, and even raced each other a few times. They loved skiing, they just didn't do it enough.

It was the end of the day, and they were headed to do one final run. They skied up to the ski lift, and got in line.

She turned and kissed him.

"That's your prize for winning the race".

She kissed him again.

"And what was that for?"

"Me".

Just then, a bunch of people skied up and skipped the line.

Jennifer and Jonathan didn't even notice, they were staring at each other.

Someone behind them got pushed into and it caused them to fall into Jennifer and one of her boots came out of the ski.

Jonathan had to catch the lift without her.

"I'll wait for you at the top, Jennifer".

"Ok Darling".

She was over off to the side, fixing her ski, when felt the hand grab her from behind and put something over her face. She was picked up and taken to a sled, attached to a snowmobile. She was then taken down the mountain, and placed into a windowless van.

Jonathan got off the ski lift, and skied to the side, waiting on Jennifer.

After about 15 minutes, he finally asked one of the attendants what was going on.

"Oh, I think she fell, I saw them taking her down the mountain".

He skied down the mountain and went to first aid.

They didn't have anyone in there except a man with a sprained ankle. He skied around a little bit, but couldn't find Jennifer.

He figured she might have gone back to their room, so he went there. No Jennifer.

He was leaving the room again as the phone rang. He picked it up.

"Hello Mr. Hart? It's Stanley".

"Hi Stanley. Everything alright?"

"Not really. We just received a telegram for you. I hope you don't mind that I opened it".

"Not at all. Read it to me".

"We have your wife. Do as we say and you will get her back in one piece. No tricks, no cops. We will contact you at Hart Industries in 48 hours.' I'm really sorry, Mr. Hart".

"Thanks, me too. I will see you tonight, I am heading to the plane right now".

"See you then, Mr. Hart".

He quickly packed up his things and Jennifer's things and then called Jack and told him to meet him at the airport.

He landed back in Los Angeles in under 2 hours.

He went by Hart Industries, checked everything out, and called Lt. Grey.

After officially reporting Jennifer as missing, he headed to Willow Pond. Alone.

***Two days later***

Jonathan was in agony. He hadn't seen Jennifer since the ski slopes. She was his everything and he could think of nothing else. This trip had brought them closer, much closer than either of them had ever thought possible. He was desperate to get her back.

He had heard nothing from her kidnappers since the telegram. Today was the day. He was headed to the office so that he could be there when they contacted him.

***Hart Industries***

Jonathan was in his office by 8 a.m. He tried to make it look like he was busy working, but he really wasn't. He was thinking about Jennifer nonstop. He had to know she was ok. He had to know that she wasn't hurt. He needed to touch her, hear her voice, see her, hold her.

It was around 11 when the communication came. It was in the form of flowers.

The vase was full of Jennifer Hart roses, and the card said "Go to 951 Mulholland Drive at 2 p.m. Park in the back of the parking lot, and look for a green car".

He got back to work, and then around 1, went to his car. He used his car phone to call Lt. Grey.

"Any updates?"

"None. I was just on the phone with the ski patrol in Salt Lake, and they said no clues have turned up at all."

"Ok, thanks". He hung up.

He was parked in the parking lot at 1:35.

At exactly 2 p.m., a green sedan pulled up.

"Mr. Hart?"

"Yes, that's me".

The man handed him an envelope.

"Have a nice day". He left the parking lot. Jonathan opened the envelope and found a note.

"You have 24 hours to get $500,000 in diamonds and emeralds. You will be contacted at your house tonight at 9 p.m. with further instructions".

He went to the jewelry store that he and Jennifer always shopped at.

They had a diamond and emerald bracelet for $250,000. He had them sell him $300,000 worth of diamond earrings and rings to make up the difference, and then headed home.

***Jennifer***

Jennifer was in a house. She was tied to a chair. She was being well taken care of, but she was scared and missed Jonathan. She wanted to go home so badly. She wanted a hot shower. They had been feeding her, and had given her a bell for her to ring when she needed something.

She rang the bell and a young woman came in.

"Hi, what do you need?"

"Can I please go to the bathroom? And I would like to walk around and stretch some".

"Certainly."

The lady untied her and pointed her towards the bathroom. Jennifer went in and shut the door. She looked out the window. She was high up. Dammit. No escaping through that window.

She came out of the bathroom after she was finished and they let her stretch her legs and walk around some. She sipped on her water.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Certainly".

"Why are you guys doing this to me?"


	6. Chapter 6

***Chapter 6***

***Jennifer***

"I am not the one who ordered you kidnapped. However, I can tell you that it's all about your husband and a business deal he made years ago that was against someone else and now that person is getting back at him."

"By kidnapping me?"

"Among other things".

"What other things?"

"I cannot say too much because I didn't overhear a whole lot. But they want to make him pay as much as possible for a company that isn't worth a lot so that he will lose money when he sells it. And they want him to sell off some companies and other assets of Hart Industries, or trade them. I do know they don't plan on hurting you, but they aren't going to let you go until their demands are met".

Jennifer sighed.

"Can I at least talk to him? I am going crazy in here".

"I will see what I can do. My name is Corrinne, by the way. And I meant to tell you yesterday, there is a TV in that cabinet, and books in that one, if you want to watch TV or read."

She handed her the remote and opened the cabinet. Jennifer went over and picked out some books and took them back to the chair. At least the chair was padded and comfortable.

"They would get mad at me if they knew I was asking you this, but I am the one making all your food. Are you allergic to anything?"

"No. I try to eat as healthy as possible, though."

"Got it. I tell you what, I am not going to tie you to the chair. I am going to attach this chain to your ankle and then you can roam the whole room and you can go to the bathroom as you need to, without having to ask".

"Thank you".

Corrinne nodded, and then left.

Jennifer walked around a bit, exploring the room. She looked out the window. All she could see were bricks. She found a telephone in the drawer of the cabinet but she couldn't find a phone jack anywhere. She was stuck. She sat down and turned on the TV for company. She tried to read but didn't really care about any of it.

She just wanted to go home.

She got up and went to the bathroom, and was looking in the drawers for a washcloth.

She found a sewing kit and a manicure kit at the back of the drawer. She began to devise a plan….

***Jonathan***

Jonathan was sitting on the couch with a scotch in his hand.

He was waiting by the phone for it to ring. He had told Stanley to come by after work tonight, he wanted him to be there when the call came in, in case it was more business related.

After what seemed like forever, it was finally 9 p.m. Jonathan was staring at the phone.

Stanley was working on paperwork on the other couch.

The phone rang, and Jonathan picked it up. Stanley hit record on the machine attached to the phone.

"Hello?"

"I trust that you were able to get the diamonds".

"Yes, and the emeralds. Where is my wife?"

"She's fine. I assure you, she is being well taken care of. "

"Tell me what you want so I can get her back. Enough with the cat and mouse games".

"I want you to buy Freemont Corporation outright. And I want those diamonds and emeralds."

"Fine. Whatever it takes, I will do it. My offer is the same as last time-20 million. 20 million and the jewels".

"Deal."

"Tell me where to meet you, tonight".

"Hart Industries. Your office. One hour".

"See you then".

He hung up the phone.

He and Stanley went to Hart Industries.

***Hart Industries***

Stanley and Jonathan walked into his office. Jonathan wrote out a company check for the amount of the company, and had the jewels ready to turn over.

"Mr. Hart, I think this is a mistake. Freemont is barely worth 5 million, much less 20 million."

"I understand that. But this is about getting my wife back, not the business deal. I built this company from the ground up, I can restructure that one and make it successful as well".

"That's a good point".

They were in the office waiting when they heard the elevator doors open.

Show time.

***Jennifer***

Jennifer had planned on trying to unlock the chain from her ankle with the nail file. It didn't work. The rest of her plan fell apart when she realized she couldn't get the chain off.

Defeated, she sat down on the chaise and put her head in her hands. Eventually, and only from exhaustion, she fell asleep.

She was awoken sometime later by Corrine.

"Mrs. Hart-you need to wake up. You are being taken somewhere".

"I don't want to go anywhere with you".

"I'm sorry, it's not optional".

Corinne took the chain off her ankle, and led her to the car.

***Jonathan***

Jonathan had called Lt. Grey and informed him of what was happening.

"I will have my officers pose as janitors. They will be wired. Don't worry, we won't let whomever this is get away".

The janitors got there and were cleaning the hallways outside the office. Jonathan had also set up a hidden recording system in the office and had it going as well.

As soon as the elevator doors opened, Jonathan recognized Grant Matthews. He was walking down the hall, with two of his men, plus a lady who was holding on to Jennifer.

They all came in to the office.

"Darling, are you all right?"

She nodded.

"Now Jonathan, there will be time for that later. Let's get down to business, shall we?"

Jonathan placed the check on the edge of the desk and then opened the box of jewels to show him they were all there.

"Here are the receipts to show the value".

"Nice, very nice".

"I drew up a contract-it's very basic. States that I am buying your company, lock, stock and barrel. All employees, equipment, property, capital, and funds attached wherein. You agree to sign over all rights to everything except presently ongoing legal battles, to me".

"No, no Jonathan. You only get the name of the company. If you want the actual equipment and employees and paperwork and funds, you will have to pay another 20 million".

"I won't do it."

"Then you don't get your wife back".

"Jonathan!"

"Jennifer, stay out of this". He turned his gaze back to Matthews.

"Why take my wife to get me to buy your company if you aren't willing to part with it?"

"I can change my mind on the terms at anytime Jonathan, it's my company".

"Then take my check and give me my wife back till we can hammer out a deal".

"No, I'm afraid I can't do that. The price for Jennifer is another 20 million".

"No, Matthews. You aren't getting another cent out of me".

Jennifer was extremely hurt. What happened to doing anything for her, protecting her at all costs? Hell, Jonathan could make that much money in a day or two, it wouldn't be that big of a loss.

Jonathan was stalling for time, but he couldn't show that. Where were the janitors? He buzzed for security, but nobody came.

He wrote a note to Stanley. "Go find the janitors, or call Lt. Grey".

He folded it up, and handed it to him.

"Take this to your office and see if you can find the file on the expansion figures".

"Right away Mr. Hart".

Grant Matthews stopped him.

"Stanley was it? If you are going to call someone on the phone, don't bother. I cut the phone lines before I came in here. Security is gone too".

Stanley ignored him and kept walking.

Grant Matthews turned to Corrine.

"Take her to the car".

Jennifer shot Jonathan an icy glare as they left the room.

After they were gone, Grant looked at Jonathan.

"Final offer-10 million more."

"No. I told you, not another cent. I am being more than generous by agreeing to 20 million. Your company is barely worth 5 million as it is."

"Your loss, Hart".

He turned to walk out of the office. Jonathan ran after him and tackled him and got a few punches in, but he hit Jonathan square in the mouth and knocked him out long enough to get away.

Stanley came and found Jonathan on the ground and helped him up.

"Did you find the janitors?"

"Yes. Mr. Matthews overpowered them and locked them in a closet, and stripped them of their wires".

"Go find Jennifer".

Stanley took the elevator downstairs.

As he got off the elevator, he heard Corrinne and Grant arguing.

"What do you mean, she got away?"

"She pushed me to the ground, did some fancy self defense moves and then ran off".

"Damn it!"

They got in the car and sped away.

***Jennifer***

Jennifer was hiding in the parking garage under a car. She heard everything. She heard Grant and Corrine drive away, so that's when she climbed out.

She walked out to the street and flagged down a taxi.

"My husband owns Hart Industries, if you send him the bill for this, he will pay double".

"It's 10 p.m. at night. This one is on the house".

"Thanks". She gave him the address of the beach house.

She was quiet and upset. She couldn't believe he wouldn't pay whatever for her and then work out the details later. She had always thought she was the most important thing to him, but he had shown her tonight that she obviously was not.

The cab pulled up to the beach house. She thanked him, and put the code in for the garage, and went inside.

She wanted to shower and sleep, and she would work out the rest later.

She didn't know how she was going to face Jonathan, but she knew she would have to at some point. Like ripping off a band-aid.

She took a long hot shower, called Marcia to explain things and then went to bed.

***Jonathan***

Stanley came back upstairs.

"Mr. Hart, I couldn't find her. But when I got off the elevator, I heard Grant and Corrine talking and they said she got away from them and ran off."

"Let's look for her".

He and Stanley walked all around the property and all through the parking garage and didn't find her.

Jonathan figured she would make her way home, so he and Stanley headed back to Willow Pond.

Stanley got in his car and drove off, and Jonathan went inside.

"Jennifer? Darling, are you home?"

Silence.

"Red, where are you?"

It suddenly occurred to him that Grant and Corrine might have been playing a trick on Stanley. They probably had her all along and just said she got away.

He called Lt. Grey.

"Where the hell were you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Grant Matthews had my wife, and he came to Hart Industries to trade her for jewels and money. You were supposed to send two officers to pose as janitors, but they never came in there. Matthews had overpowered them, stripped them of their wires and stuffed them in a closet. I would have thought you would have been listening and would have come in to see what happened. And now, my wife is missing again".

"Jonathan, I'm sorry. We just didn't have the manpower tonight."

"Not good enough".

He slammed the phone down.

He went to the bar and poured himself a tall glass of scotch, and knocked it back.

He knocked back about 4 in a row, and then stumbled over to the couch.

He sat there, in his drunken stupor, all night long.

***The next day***

Jonathan dragged himself to the office. He wanted to show everyone that it was business as usual.

He perked up after some coffee and Tylenol. He wasn't in the greatest of moods, though.

He was pissed at Lt. Grey for not backing him up. He was pissed at Grant Matthews for trying to fleece him. He was pissed at the world for Jennifer being gone.

Around 10 a.m., there was a phone call to his secretary, Kelly.

"Hi Kelly, it's Jennifer Hart."

"Hi, would you like me to put you through to Jonathan?"

"No, no. I called to talk to you".

"I don't understand".

"I need some clothes and some things from our house. I want you to get the keys from Mr. Hart and go to our house and pack me a bag. You can call me from our bedroom when you get there. I know he is going to ask you lots of questions, but all I want you to tell him is that I am ok".

"Yes, Mrs. Hart".

"Thank you Kelly." She gave her the number of the beach house, and then hung up.

Kelly got up and went in to Mr. Hart's office.

"Mr. Hart, Mrs. Hart just called. She has asked me to tell you that she is ok, and she wants me to go to your house and pack her a bag and bring it to her. So, she said that you would give me the key to the house".

"Kelly, I will take care of that. Thank you. Did she say where she was?"

"No, but she gave me a phone number".

She handed him the phone number and he recognized it as the number to the beach house.

"I am going to be gone the rest of the day. I will let you know about tomorrow. Stanley and Harold can handle anything that comes up. If Grant Matthews calls or sends anything, call me at the beach house or at Willow Pond right away".

"Yes, Mr. Hart".

He left immediately.

He ran home to Willow Pond, packed her a fresh bag and headed to the beach house.


	7. Chapter 7

***Chapter 7***

***Beach house***

Jennifer was in her robe on the terrace, enjoying coffee. She was still so hurt by Jonathan not paying the increased demand. She didn't know how they got to this place, where they weren't the most important things in each other's lives. Maybe he was getting back at her for the book tour. Maybe he was upset because she wasn't as young and spry as she used to be. Maybe, he had fallen out of love with her and didn't want to admit it.

She was trying to hold back the tears. She knew now, that she had lost them. What they had, all that they shared, was over.

She heard a noise behind her and turned around. He was standing there with her bags.

She got up and went inside.

"I was expecting Kelly".

"I know. I told her I would take care of it".

She looked at him for the longest time.

"Thank you".

She reached down to take her bags from him.

He reached out to touch her.

"Don't!"

She took a step back.

"Darling-"

"No, Jonathan."

"What's wrong?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"Jennifer-"

"Well, let me spell it out for you. It's a little sobering to find out that your husband, who claims to love you more than life itself, only thinks you are worth a certain amount and isn't willing to pay a penny more to get you back. It's also very hurtful. I am done being tossed aside by you. Now, if you will excuse me, I am going to go get dressed".

He stepped aside and let her go upstairs. He sat on the couch and waited for her to come back down.

About 20 minutes later, she came back downstairs and saw him sitting on the couch.

"I thought you left".

"I am not leaving till we discuss this".

"We don't have anything to discuss".

"Jennifer, please".

She stared at him.

"Just hear me out".

She nodded.

She went and got another cup of coffee and came and sat down on the couch.

"Before you got to Hart Industries, I called Lt. Grey. He said he was sending two undercover officers to pose as janitors. They were cleaning the hall outside. They were wired. So, when he started demanding more money, I said no, thinking they were going to bust in and arrest him. I was unaware that they had been stripped of their wires, and stuffed into a closet by Grant Matthews before you all came in. It's not that I wouldn't pay whatever for you, you know I would. It was a stall tactic. That's all".

"Jonathan, the man I married would have come around the desk and punched him and saved me without ever having to use a stall tactic".

"Jennifer, if I had done that, you could have been hurt".

"I used to be your top priority, but now it doesn't seem like I am. I don't think you fully get how hurt I am by this".

"Jennifer-I was trying to do the right thing by everyone".

"Everyone except me".

"No, everyone including you".

"If you had done the right thing by me, I would have been your top priority, and instead you were balking at writing a check. Hell, you could have written the check, saved me and then called and canceled it. You could have punched him after you knew I was safe. Instead, he was all "Give me 5 more million, and you were all no, not a penny more".

"It was all stall tactics".

"I am tired of being your second thought. I miss the days when I was your first thought. But I realize now, those days are long gone and what we had then is gone too".

"Jennifer-you are always my top priority. If I didn't care about finding you, I wouldn't have written the first check to begin with. I wouldn't have called the police and I wouldn't have showed up at the office at 10 p.m."

"If I was truly your first priority, you would have handed over your checkbook and told him to take all of it, because no amount of money was too much. Instead, you placed a value on my head, one that I cannot live up to."

She stood up.

"You can see yourself out. I just want to be alone for a while".

She went upstairs.

He wanted to go to her, but he didn't want to push her.

He left her a note and headed home to Willow Pond.

***A few hours later***

Jennifer had gone upstairs and laid on the bed and cried. She wanted him to realize that she was hurt, and that he was the one who had hurt her. But as they talked, she didn't see that understanding in his eyes.

She got up after a few hours and washed her face. She came downstairs and found his note.

"Darling- I tried to express to you that I was sorry for this misunderstanding. I am afraid that my words didn't come out that way at all. I want you to know that I love you so much, and you are the only thing that matters to me. I had a couple days to live without you and I hated every second. I will be dropping your car off for you today, and I hope that when you are ready, you will come back home to Willow Pond with me, where you belong. I love you-Jonathan".

She teared up. She went and looked out the window. Her Porsche was sitting there on the driveway.

She went outside and got in, and started the car. She opened the sunroof and put her music on. She drove to Willow Pond. She entered the gate, and drove up the driveway. All of his cars were there. That meant he was there. She continued out the driveway and back to the beach house, without stopping and going in.

***Jonathan***

Jonathan was working from home indefinitely. He wanted to be there when she came home. He saw her drive through the gate, and he saw her keep going and leave again. He was disappointed, but he knew she did things on her terms, when she was ready. He thought about calling her, but wanted to give her space. She had shown him in the last few weeks that she didn't like being pushed into something, and he was trying to honor that.

He resolved to do this on her terms, not on his.

***A few days later***

Jonathan hadn't heard from Jennifer in several days. He was going crazy but he was trying to let her come around on her own. He had sent her flowers and ordered her dinner and had it delivered one night. She had sent him a note at the office to thank him, and tell him she was ok.

He had gone into the office on Thursday, for a meeting.

She went by the house while he was gone and got her laptop and writing files and some more clothes. She left him a note on the piano.

"Sorry I missed you. Just came by to get a few things. Hope you are doing well".

He immediately called and ordered her a bouquet of her favorite flowers. The card read "I would be better if you came home to me. Glad to hear you are ok".

She called and left a message with Kelly to thank him for the flowers, and to tell him she was going to Seattle for her rescheduled book signing.

"Tell him I will be back in about 5 days. He can reach me at the Marriot if he needs to".

"Yes, Mrs. Hart".

Jonathan sent some flowers to her at the hotel, and told the desk clerk to tell her to put whatever she wanted on the hotel bill and that he would pay for it.

He resolved that if she wouldn't come back to him on her own, he would romance her back into his life. He had made her fall in love with him once before, he could do it again.

***A few days later***

Jennifer was in Seattle. It was her last night.

She was in her room about to go to bed, when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi. How are you?"

"Hi. I'm fine. How are you?"

"I would be better if you were with me".

"That's sweet".

"Jennifer, I promised I wasn't going to bother you while you were away, but I thought you would want to know, Max has gone into a coma. The doctor from the facility called a little while ago. He thinks this is the end. I can charter a plane for you tonight, if you want to come home right now".

He could hear her crying on the other end.

"Jonathan, if I did that, I would be at the airport at 1:30 a.m. I can't do that…"

"I will pick you up myself. I promise".

"I can't ask you to do that".

"You aren't. I'm offering".

"Good point. Ok. You get the plane. I will pack my bags and change clothes and head to the airport".

"Great. And Jennifer-I can't wait to see you".

"Me too".

She hung up.

She was at the airport within the hour, and they were wheels up about 20 minutes after that.

She slept on the plane, but it was a short flight, so it wasn't good sleep.

True to his promise, Jonathan was there, waiting on her when she arrived.

He took her bags and opened the door for her.

"Thank you".

They headed to the facility.

"How was your trip?"

"Nice, I suppose. Everyone was so sweet regarding the rescheduling".

There was a pregnant pause. She looked at him again after a few moments.

"Thank you for the flowers".

"You deserve them, darling. I missed you".

She smiled at him. She missed him too and she wanted to say that, but she didn't want him to get the wrong idea. Truth was, she had no idea where they stood. She had hoped she would figure it out on her trip, but she hadn't.

They pulled up and parked, and headed to Max's room.

He was resting comfortably. He wasn't on life support, but he was on a heart monitor.

She went over and kissed his cheek lightly. She whispered in his ear, "I love you, Max".

Jonathan stood at the foot of his bed and saluted him. That was their thing.

They took a seat on the couch, and waited.

She looked at Jonathan and whispered, "What are we doing?"

"I don't want him to be alone. We are all he has".

She nodded.

Max's room was set up like a house. He had a couch and a love seat, and a recliner. It was like a studio room-he was in the bed and there was a big TV on the other wall.

Jennifer was exhausted.

She whispered to Jonathan, "Wake me up if something happens".

He nodded at her.

She leaned over and rested her head against the arm of the loveseat.

He got up and picked her up.

"Jonathan, what are you doing?"

"You take the whole thing. I will sit in the chair".

She nodded.

He saw her shiver. He looked around for a blanket and seeing none, he took off his jacket and covered her with it.

She looked up at him. "Thank you".

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, and then headed to the recliner. He pulled the recliner over to Max's bedside. He thought about all the adventures and memories he had made, and how Max had been by his side through all of them. Countless pieces of advice, infinite numbers of poker games and horse races. If Max hadn't found him, he would have probably gone to jail. He for sure would have never been able to build Hart Industries, which means he would have never met Jennifer. Max had brought them together in more ways than one. Max had always tolerated his other girlfriends, but with Jennifer, it was different from the start. He had accepted her from the very beginning, and had always treated her like she was his daughter.

Jennifer wasn't exactly sleeping herself. She was laying there with her eyes closed, thinking about Max. How he had been so helpful to her throughout the years, so welcoming, how he treated her like family from the very beginning. Even when he knew she wouldn't like what he had to say, he said it respectfully. He never raised his voice to her or to Jonathan. He was more than their houseman, he was their very best friend and the sweetest person they had ever known.

A couple hours had passed, and Jennifer had an ache in her back. She sat up to stretch it. It wasn't going away, so she got up and kicked her shoes off and started walking around. She ended up over by the bathroom, which was the farthest place away from Max in the room.

Jonathan got up and went to her.

"Here, let me", he whispered.

"You don't have to- oh, that feels good". She whispered back.

He rubbed her back for a few minutes and then she turned to him.

"Thank you".

He nodded.

"Why don't you take the bigger couch, so you can stretch out all the way?"

"Good idea".

She headed to the bigger couch and took his jacket with her.

Jonathan stretched out on the recliner, and was just about to fall asleep himself when he heard that familiar gravelly voice.

"Mr. H, how long you been here?"

"Max! You're awake".

Jonathan got up and went to get Jennifer.

"Darling, he's awake".

She got up and went and kissed him.

"Hey Mrs. H."

"Hey Max".

Jonathan let her have the recliner. He pulled the loveseat over to the other side of the bed.

"Doctors say I ain't got much time left".

"What do they know, Max? They don't know you".

"Yeah, but this time feels different, Mrs. H. This time, I think I might believe them".

"Max, you are a fighter. Always have been. That will never change".

He turned to Jonathan.

"I need to tell you something, Mr. H."


	8. Chapter 8

***Chapter 8***

***Max's facility***

"Anything, Max. You can tell me anything".

"In my room at Willow Pond, in the top drawer of the dresser, there is an envelope for each of you. There is another one for a lawyer, and I need you to send it to him when the time comes. There should be another letter that will tell you what I want done with my things. But that's not what I wanted to tell you".

Jennifer chuckled. Same old Max.

"Mr. H., you know you are like a son to me. And once you got grown, I stopped bossing you around. So, I am just going to tell you- the best thing that ever happened to you, was this lady right here."

"I am well aware of that, Max. You were pretty good to me, yourself".

"Yeah, but I took care of you. She adores you, she makes you a better person, and you make her a better person, which is saying something because she's the best there is". He looked over and smiled at her. She had tears in her eyes.

"Thank you Max".

"He can get a little stubborn, but don't let him stay that way. If anyone can get him to do something, it's you, Mrs. H. I saw him with lots of girls before you, but you, you are the only one who softened him, you are the only one who came back more than twice, and you are the only one he ever called Darling".

"That's true".

She smiled at Jonathan.

"Max, you need your rest. So, get some sleep, and we will be right here when you wake up. We love you".

"One more thing. When you hire someone to take my place, don't let them run the buzzer. That's my job, buzzing people in at the gate".

They nodded.

"We love you, Max".

He nodded and closed his eyes. "I love you both".

Jennifer covered him with the blanket and kissed his forehead.

Jonathan was holding his hand.

A few minutes later, the unmistakable sound of the heart monitor pierced the silence. Max was gone.

Jennifer stood up and went over and patted Jonathan's shoulder reassuringly. He held her hand a few minutes and wiped the tears from his eyes.

She went and got the nurse and came back.

The nurse explained that she would call the funeral home for them, and left them alone. It was a few hours before his body was taken away.

Jennifer had busied herself packing up his things. She took his ruby and gold ring off his hand, and put it in her purse.

She and Jonathan loaded his things into their car and Jonathan paid the bill to the facility.

They got in the car to leave.

"Jonathan, my car is at the airport. Do you mind taking me by there?"

"Not at all".

They rode to the airport in silence.

***Willow Pond***

Jonathan dropped Jennifer off at the airport and waited to make sure her car started.

After she left the airport, she stopped and picked them up some lunch, and then stopped at the beach house to shower and change clothes.

She grabbed a few things and then went to Willow Pond.

She parked and came inside and found Jonathan in the kitchen.

"I brought us some lunch".

"Great, I am starved".

They ate in silence, and she did the dishes afterwards.

When she was finished, she looked at Jonathan.

"Shall we?"

He nodded.

She took his hand, and they went into Max's room.

Jonathan found the envelopes like he had indicated.

She opened hers first.

"Dearest Mrs. H.,

You are the closest thing I will ever have to a daughter. I always said I was proud to know you, and that is still true. I wasn't glad that I was getting a daughter when you and Mr. H. got married, I was glad that it was you that was marrying him. You are perfect for him, and he is perfect for you. You two have this electricity that not a lot of people get in life, so don't waste it. I never knew if you approved of my gambling or not, but I was doing it for you. Every time I hit it big at the track, I put it in a jar underneath my bed. I was saving it for you. I wanted you to be able to take Jonathan on a trip wherever he wants to go. He is always surprising you with a trip, it's your turn. And this way, I can be involved too. Please enjoy yourselves and remember me fondly. And when I get where I'm going, I will find a chair and a good cigar, and play a few hands of poker while I wait for you two. And of course, when you get here, I will buzz you in at the gate. Love, Max".

She was crying hard. Jonathan tried to comfort her, but he was upset too. They hugged each other for a bit, and then he read his letter.

"Dearest Jonathan-

My son. That's what you are to me. I want you to know I was always proud of you, and I hope that at some point in your life, I told you so. You will be just fine, I know it. I am so thankful to you for taking me in and letting me share your life with you. I know you are thinking that I took you in and rescued you from that orphanage, but really, you rescued me. You showed me that I was still important to someone. I can never tell you how much that meant to me. I want you to know, I saved all the winnings from the poker tournaments I entered every year in Vegas and Tahoe. They are in a pickle jar, under my bed. I want you to have them, and use the money to romance Mrs. H. She brings you true happiness and joy and you aren't 100% you, without her. So, take her on the trip of a lifetime, and make sure you tell her every day you love her. And when you see a horse race, or get a good poker hand, think of me. And when you get where I am going, look for me. I will buzz you in at the gate. I love you, Max".

Jennifer hugged him as he put the letter away. This loss cut pretty deep for both of them.

She got up and got down on the floor and looked under the bed.

She found the pickle jar, and then she found the other jar, and pulled them both out. There were a few more tubs under the bed that she pulled out as well.

One of the jars had a club drawn on it with sharpie. The other had the word horse written on the lid.

They started counting the money in each jar.

"Jonathan, there's over $100,000 here".

"Mine too. $135,000 to be exact".

"I don't feel right taking his money".

"I know what you mean. But it's what he wanted".

"What if, we take the trip like he said, but donate the rest in his name? Maybe to the orphanage?"

"I like that. And I think he would too".

She had that look in her eyes.

"You have that look again".

"What look?"

"The one where you are getting an idea. What's the idea?"

"I was just thinking we could organize a memorial poker tournament to benefit the orphanage in his name. But it would probably be hard to pull off".

He got all teary-eyed. "Darling, that is the best idea you have ever had".

"Thank you".

She opened up the other tubs, and found several gold rings, a few first edition novels and a framed picture of Jonathan, selling papers on the street corner, as well as a framed candid from their wedding. The wedding pic was a picture of the two of them, dancing. They were totally oblivious to everyone and everything around them.

"I love this picture of us".

"Me too".

"Um, I guess we need to make arrangements for a funeral".

"Let's read his other letter".

Jonathan grabbed the other letters and sat back on the bed.

He called the law office that was on the envelope and asked for Mr. James Owen Carnes.

"Mr. Carnes, this is Jonathan Hart. Do you know a Max Brennan?"

"Yes, I do."

"He passed away this morning, and he left a letter for you at my home, which was his home as well. I would like to make arrangements for you to receive it".

"I can come by this afternoon, say around 4. Are you still on Willow Pond?"

"Yes, we are".

"Ok, very well. I will see you then".

"Thank you, we will be here".

They hung up, and Jonathan set that letter aside.

Jennifer opened the other one.

"Dear whomever is reading this, which I am sure is Mr. and Mrs. H- If you are reading this, you know by now that I am no longer an earthly presence. I wanted to let you know my wishes for my final send off. I don't want any big thing. No big services, no sad songs, none of that. I want to be cremated, and I want my ashes spread in at least two places: the flower beds at the Santa Clarita track, just before a 2 p.m. race, as they are lining up to race, and in the flower beds out back at Willow Pond, on the roses I created. For reference purposes, the ones I created are the Jennifer Hart rose, the Double Hart rose, and the Everlasting Love rose. They are all labeled. As for the rest of me, sprinkle me wherever you see fit, when you are traveling and you think of me.

As far as my possessions go, my lawyer should be getting a letter that details who gets what. Follow those instructions, and remember me with a smile and nod on a sunny day. Love to you, both, forevermore, now and always. Max".

"Well, I guess there isn't anything else to do until the lawyer gets here".

"I suppose not".

They walked out of the room and went to the living room.

He fixed them both a cocktail, and then came and sat by her.

Jennifer sipped her drink, and then looked at Jonathan.

"Do you think he knew?"

"Knew what?"

"That you and I haven't been together as of late".

"I do. I think he could sense it".

"He always was able to see things before we did".

Jonathan nodded.

"So, where do you want to go on your trip?"

"Anywhere with you".

"Jonathan, I'm serious. He said it had to be the trip of a lifetime".

"I'm serious too. I am happy as long as you are with me".

She could tell he wasn't going to pick a place.

"Do you want me to surprise you?"

"I don't know. Where would you pick if you did?"

"I haven't the foggiest. Is there somewhere you have always wanted to go, but never been?"

"I always wanted to take you to the Maldives, but the flights are very, very long. I suppose we could do LAX to Tokyo, and then spend a few days, and then do Tokyo to the Maldives and break it up some."

"That sounds nice, except for one detail."

"What's that?"

"Well, I am supposed to be taking you. However, I prefer to think of it as Max is taking both of us".

"I agree with that. He is definitely taking both of us".

The gate buzzed, and Jonathan went to get it.

"Hi, it's James Carnes".

"Hello. Come on up".

Jennifer went to get the letter, and Jonathan opened the door.

"Hello Mr. Carnes, come on in".

"Thank you".

Jennifer emerged with the letter.

"Mr. Carnes, this is my beautiful wife, Jennifer".

"Hello ma'am. Nice to meet you".

They sat down on the couch and handed him the letter. He took a few pictures to document it, and then opened it.

"This appears to be his last will and testament. He states, and I quote, 'I want Mr. H. to have my ruby ring. If he ever has a son, I hope that he will pass it on to him. I want Mrs. H. to have the paintings in my closet, and my collections of silk handkerchiefs, which are in my dresser. Also, there is an antique mirror in the top of my closet that I want her to have, so that she can always see what a lovely person she is. Finally, there is a collection of paintings in my closet, and they are wrapped together with a blue bow. I want you to place those up for auction, and donate the money to the children at the orphanage. Finally, whatever you cannot or do not wish to keep, please sell and donate the proceeds to the orphanage. If you can't sell it, donate it to someone in need. If you keep it, remember me fondly with each use. All my love, Max".

"Well, that settles that".

"No, it doesn't. The funeral home has his ruby ring on him. I have to get that back".

Jennifer got up and went to her purse, and retrieved the ring.

"I got it for you, before they took him".

She put it in his hand.

He leaned over and kissed her.

It felt so good to both of them to kiss each other.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hart, this is a standard contract for my legal services. Mr. Brennan already paid me, so that's not an issue. I need you to sign here that you received a copy of the will. Now, I will check back with you in about 30-60 days, and touch base. At such time as all the conditions are met, I will begin to close the estate".

Jonathan nodded.

"Are you his only living heir?"

"Yes, I believe so".

"Very well. I must be going, but please let me say, I'm sorry for your loss. He was a fine man".

"Thank you".

Jonathan saw Mr. Carnes out, and then joined Jennifer in Max's room.

She was deep in his closet, pulling stuff out.

She found the paintings that were tied with a blue bow. She brought those out and set them on the bed. She gathered the other ones that were in the closet and set them at the foot of the bed.

"I wonder where he got all of these".

"I remember him having a significant art collection when I moved in with him, but I don't know that I ever found out where he got them."

They weren't framed, but they were separated by protective paper.

"Darling, all of these paintings have notes on the back of them".

"Oh yeah, what do they say?"

She grabbed the first one off the top, and turned it over.

"Picked up in Italy, when Mr. H. took Mrs. H. for her birthday".

The next one was "Picked up in Hawaii when Mr. H. was in the Croquet tournament".

Jennifer looked at Jonathan.

"This is so sweet, he bought these paintings when we took him on trips".

She kept looking through the paintings. They were all very nice pieces.

"Where should we put these?"

"I am not sure. Why don't we put them in the study till we figure it out?"

"Good plan".

He helped her carry them to the study, and set them against the wall.

They went back to Max's room, and finished going through everything.

They weren't ready to completely clear it out just yet.

Jennifer looked at her watch. It was almost 6.

She walked over to Jonathan.

"You hungry?"

"Yes".

"I will fix us something". He nodded.

She went and got some chicken and marinated it. She cut up some veggies and made skewers.

She went and started the grill, and then came back and made some skewers of chicken, and then took everything out to the grill.

She had just started grilling everything, when Jonathan came and joined her.

He put his hands on her shoulders and she turned her head and kissed one of his hands.

"Let me".

She nodded and handed him the tools.

She went inside and set the table and got them both drinks.

He grilled the chicken to perfection, and then brought it all inside.

"Thanks for grilling dinner".

"Anytime".

They ate a nice dinner, even though things were still strained between the two of them.

After dinner was over, she started washing the dishes and he came over and joined her, and they finished together.

She went to the freezer, and took out one of the frozen meals she had made for him for her book tour, and put it in the fridge.

She went out to the car and got her bags and brought them in.

Jonathan was waiting at the door.

"Here, let me help you".

"Certainly".

They carried her bags upstairs. He took them into their bedroom, and put them on the bed.

She was in the doorway.

"You want me to stay in here with you?"

"Absolutely".

"Alright".

She smiled at him and went over to one of the suitcases and unzipped it.

She dug out her hygiene stuff and one of her nightgowns.

She picked up the suitcase and put it on the window seat.

Jonathan went over to her and wrapped her up in a warm embrace.

"Thank you for being here. I really appreciate it. I couldn't have done this without you".

"No need to thank me, Jonathan. He was special to both of us. And I wasn't going to let you take care of things alone".

He kissed her forehead and held her a little longer.

"I've missed you".

"I missed you too".

She went and changed and washed her face, and then came back to the bed. He was in his pajamas and sitting on the bed.

She grabbed her book out of her suitcase and climbed into bed.

Jonathan scooted over towards her.

"How is your back?"

"Better. A little tight, but better".

He sat all the way up, and opened his legs, and patted the bed in the center.

She went and sat in front of him.

He lifted her nightgown, and put some of the deep muscle rub on her back, and started to give her a deep massage.

"How did you hurt your back, darling?"

"Not sure. It's only been hurting the last few days".

He rubbed on her sore spots for at least an hour, and really worked out the kinks. She was totally relaxed by the time he was done, and leaned back against him.

He turned her over, and she laid on top of him. She stared into his eyes and he leaned up and kissed her passionately.

They rolled so that both of them were on their side. He grabbed her hair and wound it around his fingers, and pulled her in close.

She rolled onto her back and pulled him on top of her.

She felt him get a little handsy under her nightgown.

She broke the kiss.

"Darling…are you sure you want to do this?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, it's just that things between us haven't been the greatest lately, and then today, with Max….you know…I just want to make sure that you really want me, is all".

"I have never wanted you more, darling". He was kissing her neck.

"Just checking".

They continued, and had mad, passionate sex for hours. They fell asleep, exhausted, wrapped in each other's arms.

***The next morning***

Jennifer woke up, naked, wrapped in Jonathan's arms. She looked under the sheet and saw that he was naked too. She remembered their lovemaking the night before and smiled.

She laid there in his arms a little bit longer, and began to think about what she was going to do. She wanted to move back home with Jonathan, but she wanted him to want her to. She wanted more than anything for them to be on the same track. She didn't want to push Jonathan, but she wasn't going to beg either.

She eased out of his embrace and began looking for her nightgown. She couldn't find it, but she did find his pajama top, so she put that on. She went downstairs and started making them breakfast. She made Jonathan's favorite, coconut French toast and bacon, and coffee.

She was just about to go wake him up when he came into the kitchen.

"Morning. Breakfast is almost ready".

"Morning". He came over and kissed her.

He got her some orange juice and she brought everything to the table.

"Darling, are you going to the office today?"

"No, I took the week off to deal with Max's estate and everything".

He looked up at her.

"What are you doing today?"

"Well, I figured I would go through Max's room and take an inventory of what is there, so that later when we donate or sell, we know what we are working with. I suppose I could start planning our trip. And I also might call Marcia and see if she has scheduled any more book signings".

"That sounds great".

"What are you going to do?"

"Figure out what we are doing with those paintings, and then I guess I should call the poker buddies and start letting them know he died."

She reached over and put her hand on top of his, and gave him a reassuring pat.

She went and did the dishes again, and started the dishwasher.

"Darling, didn't Max have two closets?"

"Yeah…the one in his room and the one upstairs in the guest room at the end of the hall".

She headed up to the guest room at the end of the hall and opened the closet. That's where Max kept his winter clothes and jackets, and his important papers. She pulled that box out and saw that it was his divorce papers, receipts from his bookie, and his life insurance.

"Jonathan!"

He came up the stairs.

"I found this. It's his life insurance policy".

"Good find, darling".

He sat down on the bed and looked at the policy, while she continued to pull things out of the closet.

She dug into the pockets of his jackets and found some cash in some of them, betting slips in all of them.

She found a scrapbook at the very top of the shelf.

"What's this?"


	9. Chapter 9

***Chapter 9***

"Oh, that's a photo album that I started years ago, I was going to give it to you, but decided to wait till it was all full".

"Why do you keep it up in the closet?"

"When was the last time you came in here?"

"Good point. May I?"

"Go ahead".

She opened it and saw that it started in London, when they met. He had saved the napkin from the Ritz bar, where they met. He had all of the phone messages that she had left him on that trip. He had a candid photo of the two of them that Max had taken while they were on the carriage ride, plus the petals from the flower he had given her. He even had the label from the bottle of champagne they had enjoyed. There were tons of pictures of them all throughout the years, and sweet little souvenirs from special moments between the two of them. He saved cards from flowers he sent her, wrapping paper from the first gift she gave him, tickets from concerts they attended.

He had tons of candids of her, that she didn't even know had been taken, like of her sleeping on the plane, or her at a dinner party across the room, newspaper clippings of them from the society pages. He had every card he had given her, and every card she had given him.

She turned to the last page, and there were 2 tickets that he had saved. She started reading them and saw that they were from her favorite German opera. He hated that opera, but he always took her because she loved it. She turned to face him.

"I cannot believe you did this".

"It's not finished. I need to put the pictures from your book signing, and the love note you left me when you went on the book tour in there".

She got up and went and sat on his lap.

"I cannot believe you did that. Thank you".

She kissed him.

"Darling, if it's alright with you, I would like to do one more thing today".

"What's that?"

"Move back home".

"I love you, Red".

"I love you too, Jonathan Charles. And I'm sorry I have been a little difficult lately".

"All is forgiven, it wasn't you, it was me too. You were right, I should have jumped up and ran to you and gotten you away from him the moment that you walked in the office. I don't know why I wasn't thinking about you more than I was".

"It's alright. I am here now, and I love you".

She kissed him.

"And besides, I was being stubborn too. I could have just as easily come here after I got away from them instead of the beach house, but I didn't. I told myself that you had fallen out of love with me and that was why you didn't pay the extra money."

"Jennifer, that couldn't be farther from the truth. And that will never, ever happen. Ever".

"I know. I am sorry I doubted you".

He leaned up and kissed her.

"He did it again".

"What do you mean?"

"Max. He got us together in London, and he got us back together now".

"Well, so he did".

She kissed him a few times.

"You think we can do it?"

"Do what?"

"Go on without him. He was such a huge presence here."

"Darling, we have to. It would be an insult to his legacy if we didn't".

"I agree with that. I gotta tell you, though, I can't do it without you, and I don't want to do it with anyone else".

"I am so glad to hear you say that".

They both looked at the framed picture of Max that was on the bed.

"Thanks, Max. We owe you one".

"We sure do".

***Epilogue***

On a warm spring day, at the beginning of May, Jonathan and Jennifer loaded the car up and drove down to Santa Clarita.

They placed their bets, and grabbed a couple drinks, and then walked over to the rose garden. As soon as they heard the trumpets begin to play and saw the horses lining up, Jennifer handed the small vial to Jonathan. He opened the top.

"For you, Max".

He spread his ashes evenly and quickly.

Jennifer put the container back in her purse, and they went to the stands to watch the race.

"Who did you bet on darling?"

"A few different ones. Red-haired beauty".

"Same".

"Seascape".

"Oh, I got that one too".

"And the final one was, Royal Flush".

"You bet on Royal Flush? I did too… just seemed appropriate".

"It certainly did".

Almost 3 minutes later, Royal Flush squeaked across the finish line by almost half a length.

Jennifer didn't say anything. She just wiped the tears from her eyes.

Jonathan wiped his and pinched the bridge of his nose.

He held her hand as they walked to the claim window.

"What's next?"

"The roses in the backyard, when they start blooming".

He nodded and kissed her.

They got home later that afternoon, and just before dinner, as she always did, Jennifer went out to the rose garden.

This time, for the first time since Max had died, there were buds on each rose.

She would do it tomorrow. Or maybe the next day. After the buds were a little bigger.

She was looking at the rose on the far end. This one was named the Everlasting Love rose. It looked to be a red rose, with a white swirl in the very center. She moved on to the Double Hart rose, which appeared to be a two-toned pink one.

Finally, she was looking at the Jennifer Hart rose.

"Oh Max, I wish I had a sign that you were still with us. We are both so broken hearted over losing you. We love you and miss you so much".

Just then, right before her very eyes, the Jennifer Hart rose broke into full bloom.

Jennifer smiled, and wiped the tears from her eyes, and headed back to the house.


End file.
